Software application developers commonly write a specification that specifies the features, settings, interfaces etc. of the application. This specification can then be used by programmers to write the code to implement the application, and by other developers who might be writing other applications that can interoperate with the application.
Writing a specification for an application can be a complex task because applications might have a large number (hundreds or even thousands) of different features, functions, settings, and other associated data. A person writing a specification must keep track of all of this information. In addition, specifications typically undergo several revisions, which may require that a piece of information (e.g., a label, range, property, etc.) be revised throughout the specification. Thus, maintaining a specification can also be a difficult task.